Mysterion: Next Generation
by Smithss.11
Summary: The daughter of Professor Chaos and Henrietta takes the mantle of Mysterion.


Butters knew he had to tell her sooner or later. He told his wife Henrietta, she for once in her life was surprised. She didn't know that her husband would be a complete villain. When Butters eyed Henrietta in his Senior year of high school, he knew that he couldn't keep secrets from her if they were about to be married. She didn't break up with him or their engagement. She just told him one thing.

"Don't be the villain anymore," She had told him. "Be the sweet little conformist that you are."

He promised her that he would hang up his cape.

His cape and mantel as Professor Chaos.

After the gave up the villain life, Coon and Friends never had a villain to fight against. They started to give up their costumes as well. Except for the Coon, he was a dick.

Butters smiled at his wife as she got into a nightgown for their Honeymoon night. He finally found happiness, he didn't need to cause Chaos for himself and to others to make himself happy. He laid down next to Henrietta and smiled at her.

"Are you sure you gave up completely?" She had asked him. She wasn't this nervous in her life, but she had a good reason. Her new husband was an ex-supervillain. She needed to worry if he was going to plan to destroy the city or something.

"Yes sweetie, I did," Butters replied. "I even locked up my costume."

Henrietta cuddled up against him, she felt safe. She knew that he wasn't completely evil. It was mostly his parents that drove him on that path, but now he was a normal man. Her man

After a few years, they had a child. A small girl, with Henrietta's black eyes, and Butters' blonde hair. They both smiled at her while she cooed in her crib. Henrietta suddenly thought of something that worried her.

"What about your powers?" Henrietta asked Butters. "Will she have them?"

Butters turned to her in surprise. He had powers, destructive powers that have killed many people. He had a strong electrokinesis, he can control lighting and even can turn them into weapons. His superpowered gene would dominate over Henrietta's gene, so he knew that sooner or later she would get his powers, then he would have to explain it to her where she got it from.

"Got any names?" Henrietta asked. "I have some suggestions."

"We aren't calling her Satan honey," Butters remarked.

Henrietta smiled, she liked how he took control, but she really wanted to name her kid that.

"How about, Susie?" Butter suggested.

"That is such a conformist name," Henrietta stated, she kissed Butters on the cheek. "I like it."

They smiled and looked at the baby in the crib, their little girl.

* * *

That was the past, I'm thinking about now. Susie grew up not knowing her powers, Butters wanted to tell her on her thirteenth birthday. Butters didn't want her to find out on her own. He sat her down for a chat after she blew out her birthday candles.

"Sweetie, I need to tell you something," Butters said nervously.

"What is it daddy?" she asked. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, it's just that I'm a villain, an ex-villain," Butters said. His daughter looked at him in shock. "I have powers as well. I gave up the villain role to marry your mom, but I knew that you might get my powers when you got older."

"W-what powers do I have?"

"Electrickinesis, you can manipulate electricity, turn it into any weapon that you want," He explained. "Have you noticed your powers before?"

"I sometimes give a small shock to my friends when I get mad," Susie stated. "What now? Are you going to train to be a villain?"

"No! No, I won't! I wanna give you the knowledge of your powers, so when you do decide to use them, you'll use them for good. Promise me you will."

"I promise Daddy."

Butters and Susie share a hug.

* * *

Six years later, Susie grew up and moved on. She got a small place for herself when she got enough money from her job. She trained with her dad to master her powers, she turned out to be just as strong as him. Susie wanted to be a hero, she wanted to keep her promise to her father. Later in the night, she went out in black and decided to fight crime.

Susie saw a small mugging, she sneaked over and knocked the guy out with one punch. The lady thanked her and scampered off. Susie smiled to herself, she was also a small master in martial arts. She heard a rustle from above her, she looked up to see a dark figure.

The figure dropped down in form of Susie, "what are you doing here?" It asked in a brash voice.

"Just fighting crime," Susie replied.

"With nothing but a ski mask?"

"Hey! I'm a newcomer!"

The figure stepped into the light, Susie saw the familiar green question mark, it was Mysterion.

"Go home, get some rest," Mysterion told her.

"No, I can't do this just like you can!"

Susie tried to leave, but Mysterion grabbed her arm. Susie gave him a small shock when he grabbed her, causing Mysterion to jump back.

"Electrikenisis? The only other person that has that is…" Mysterion looks at her in shock. "You're his daughter aren't you?"

"Who's daughter?"

"Professor Chaos."

Susie became nervous, "so what if I am? Daddy isn't a villain anymore! He gave it up to marry my mom."

Mysterion took something out of his belt, it was a small canister, he sprayed it on her nose and Susie became woozy.

"W-what was that?" Susie slurred. She collapsed to the ground, but Mysterion caught her before she could make her impact.

* * *

Susie woke in a dark room, she looked around and saw Mysterion in front of her.

"What the hell was that for?!" Susie yelled. She stuck out her hand.

"Do it again," Mysterion stated. "Just not at me."

Susie looked at him weirdly, she shot her lighting at the wall.

"It's true," Mysterion says. "Sorry for what I did, I just had to be sure."

"Sure of what? I knew my dad was a villain, but why did you take me here? Are you here to try to lock me up because my dad is a villain, do you think I'm evil as well?"

"Mostly."

Susie rolled her eyes.

"But I know you not, I saw you save that girl, you have a good heart. And I think you might be the one."

"The one for what?"

"To be my successor? To hold the mantle of Mysterion."

Susie became surprised, a superhero was about to give her his mantle, this was a big deal.

"Really why me?"

"You're strong, brave, and your powers are unmatched, well, aside from my resurrection powers of course. You are perfect. Just train with me for a week and you'll be the new Mysterion."

Susie thought about it for a minute, she nods, "I'll do it."

Mysterion leads her out of his lair, he smiled when he saw her walk away.

"She is the one."

* * *

After a whole week of training, a whole week of Susie using her powers to fight. Mysterion knew that she was ready. Ready, to hold the mantle of his persona, but he had to do something first.

Mysterion hands her a similar costume and smiles, "here you go. I'll help you whenever you need it. But I have to give you something else first."

"What's that?" Susie asked.

Mysterion pulled down his hood, showing his face and messy blonde hair.

"Thanks for showing me your identity, now it's time to try out this costume."

Susie places on the costume and smiles. She went outside to fight crime.

"This is my moment," Susie says to herself.

She then jumps down a building. To fight crime.


End file.
